Sneaking Out
by Unmasker2000
Summary: What happens when Raven catches Beast boy sneaking out late at night and will she react to what B.b. is thinkig and why does is it look like Starfire is ...
1. Sneaking Out

Sneaking out

Disclaimer: I wish I owend the Teen titans Instead of writing about them...LOL

It was another night at Titan Tower and Beast Boy woke up at 12:00 midnight (this was his daily schedule he would sneak out of T Tower and go Motorcrossing at an old stadium ring. He would bet people he met there that he could beat all of them. He didn't want any one to know except for himself) As he got up he could still smell the smell of Starfire's cooking .( she had tried to make her own pizza for everybody ,but she blew up the oven in doing so.) A burnt pizza with the smell of clams , olives , and anchovies. He left the tower and came home at 6:30 A.M. Raven then woke up and saw Beast Boy walk past her door. She left to go after him , she then saw him climb into bed. She wondered what was he doing after dark ?

She left his room and went down stairs to get some herbal tea. After a few minutes past everybody started waking up.

Cyborg came down and said "Hey raven what are ya doing this early in the morning?"

She said "Nothing just reading and drinking herbal tea."

Cy said "Oh"

He went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Cyborg was making his favorite: WAFFLES!!

Starfire came down followed by Robin. They waited for Beast Boy for half an hour and Cy broke the silence by saying: "Were is B.B. y'all ? Everybody shrugged and said " I dunno." .Cyborg went over to B.B.'s room and saw that he was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake him up yet so he just left back down stairs to tell them. After 5 hours of sleep Beast Boy woke up to go down stairs to get some breakfast, but he didn't know that breakfast was over 4 hours ago.

As he was walking down the stairs Raven stopped him and asked him a question.

"Beast boy?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Ya raven what do you want?" Beast boy replied

Raven paused for a second trying to get enough courage to tell him the question that dawned on her, the question was this: 'Where were you last night I was worried sick about you?' that was her question. She couldn't say it though. She only said, " uh forget it I'll tell you later...." She never had feelings for him but now she did. Beast boy said "Oh" and left. She followed after him reading his mind she heard Beast boy saying in his mind " I can't tell raven I love her not until I get enough courage then I tell her about how I feel for her.

Beast boy was thinking 'No, I will tell her on top of the tower.'

Raven was thinking 'why had Beast boy left so late at night?'

She kept on reading his mind until she found her answer.

So what was her answer? How would she react?

I will tell you after this chapter. Ps: I will need some ideas for ch.4 when I'm done with ch.3


	2. Going Out

Chapter 2.

**Going out with each other**

Raven couldn't believe what Beast boy was doing late at night. He was getting enough money to buy her a Ruby Necklace and wanted to ask her out on a date. He planned to give her the Necklace after the date.

Beast boy then said "Hey Raven? I want you to meet me on top of the tower tonight at 6:30 P.M. okay?"

"Okay. " she replied

After that they both went down stairs to go eat lunch. Beast boy had Tofu-chicken and Raven had lemon flavored herbal tea. Everybody was talking about other stuff, Beast boy was talking to Cyborg about episodes of their favorite shows, Starfire was talking to Robin about non-sense, and Raven was looking at Beast boy. She too also liked Beast boy but she couldn't tell him but when she was to meet him at the top of the tower she thought that would be her time to tell him.

Hours passed until it was 6:28 she wanted to get there before he did so she could tell him first. She met B.B. a minute later.

He then walked up to Raven.

He said " Raven? Listen I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I wanted to tell you this on the day when that 'Bitch' Terra came. Well I think now is the time, Raven? Will you go out with me?" Raven took the news.

She then said "Yes Beast boy I will go out with you but there is something I need to tell you, I knew you would confess your love for me one day but I didn't know you would do it today." She then went up to Beast boy and gave him a passionate kiss.

He couldn't resist, so he kissed back. Then the roof door blew open and they had to let go. They looked to see who it was, but it was nobody. They were going back to kiss when both there Communicators went off. Robin's face appeared.

He then said " Titans tro...Hey Raven? Is Beast boy up there with you?

She then quickly said " Uh no he's not why?"

Robin then said " O...k... anyway we need you 'both' (he said quietly) done here A.S.A.P it's movie night and you know that. "

Raven and Beast boy looked at each other and both went down stairs holding hands.

They both said at the same time with out knowing " What?? What's the problem ??" They looked at each other and blushed except that Raven hid her face trying to not show them that she had blushed. Just then the microwave exploded and everybody looked over to where a blackened microwave _was._

Then Starfire says " What has made the sound of a dying Giragorpel ?" Every body looked over at Starfire.

Then the boy wonder said " Uh star? What time did u set the popcorn for?"

"40:00 minutes" She replied happily.

Then robin said " Starfire your not supposed to put it for that long. Tomorrow we'll go out and get a new microwave "

Cyborg said that he was going over to the movies to get popcorn. Everybody waited for 5 Mins. And Cy came over with the popcorn he handed everybody a container and put the movie in. The movie was "Eight Crazy Nights!! " Everybody laughed at the funny parts even Raven but she only chuckled. Then raven did something to Beast boy. She got a piece of popcorn and threw it in his mouth. He was surprised at first but then did the same thing to raven. Raven kept on scooting in towards Beast Boy. Then when the movie showed the part when ( I can't remember his name the one who gets the girl) the guy gets the girl Beast Boy and rave went in for the kiss. They kissed until the room got dark Cy said it was just a black out. They then went to sleep in there rooms . Beast Boy fell asleep and all 3 of the titans went to sleep Raven couldn't she kept having images of Beast Boy in her mind. She then ,to her quite pleasuring , went into Beast Boy's room and got in the covers with him. He woke up and saw raven next to him. She turned around and met eye - to - eye to Beast Boy.

"Hello Beast Boy. " she said

"Hi Rae. " he said

Then they both went to sleep together.

**End of chapter 2**

So did you guys like it? If not tell me. Flame me if you want and part 3 will be a lot of R & B.B. fluff will write soon ( yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn ) G.N


	3. Love Night

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Teen Titans , but hey!! You never know if you could own them

Love night

Beast Boy and Raven fell asleep hugging/holding each other in there arms. Raven had rolled on top of Beast Boy and slept in that position. Beast Boy awoke 2 hours later and looked at the clock it said 6:00. He then looked at Raven she was smiling and sleeping on top of him. He smiled and stroked her hair she woke up 10 minutes later.

She then said " Hi Beast Boy "

He replied " Hi raven "

They both smiled and Raven started giggling, then the clock exploded. They both looked at it and looked in each other's eyes: They were both thinking of each other.

This is what Beast Boy was thinking: 'God, just look at her, her eyes remind me of Pansy flowers and her hair reminds me of Violets too!'

This is what Raven was thinking: 'God just look at him, his hair reminds me of my emotion Bravery and his smile wants to make me smile.'

They were about to kiss when Cyborg was screaming from the top of the tower :

" Hey!! What happened to the door ?!?! "

Raven then said "Should we go tell him? "

Then Beast Boy said "......Naaaahhh and besides where were we? "

Raven then said " Right here "

She then kissed Beast Boy and he kissed back. Luckily nothing blew up they kept on kissing for 10 minutes and then they stopped. Beast Boy got up and so did Raven they went up to the top of the tower were Cyborg still was.

He looked at them and said " Hey guys , Do y... " He was cut off by raven.

She then said " Listen Cyborg if you promise not to tell anyone about 'our' secret will tell you , okay? "

" Okay. So tell me " Cy said

" Okay ......" They told him about everything.

Then Cy said " So Raven you were the one who made the Microwave explode?"

Raven said " No that was Starfire , she had put the popcorn for 40 minutes "

"Okay how 'bout we go down for breakfast?" Cy said.

"Okay" "sure" Beast Boy and raven said together. They held hands all the way down and sat next to each other.

A few hours later Beast Boy had been looking for Raven. He found her on top of the tower. He went up to her and asked her out to a date she said yes and said that she was going to wear something nice.

The day before Raven had gone out and gotten an engagement ring that said 'You take my heart and breath away' she paid for it and put it away. She too was going to give it to her during the date. Raven picked a black blouse with purple tights.

Beast Boy picked out blue jeans and a shirt that says 'I'm with Gothic'

The time when they left was around 6:00 Raven met Beast Boy outside she saw him waiting next to a tree. She went up to him and said " Let's go " They were walking side-by-side hand-in-hand. Raven saw something on the back of B.B's shirt, she mouthed out the words 'I'm with Gothic' she turned towards Beast Boy and smiled. Beast Boy saw her smile and with out a notice he was given a kiss.

He then said with a surprised voice "What was that for?"

She pointed towards his back and he said "oh"

She said "So were are we going"

He said" You'll see just close your eyes and get on my back. I'll take us there"

She closed her eyes and got on top of his back he then turned into a phoenix and flew to were he was taking them. After when they landed (which was around ten minutes) Raven opened her eyes and gasped in front of her was a picnic basket. There was a thermos that had herbal tea and some chicken. It had tofu chicken and real chicken. There was also some pop. They sat on the blanket and ate after they were done eating they threw away there trash and sat back down on the blanket.

Beast Boy got something out of his pocket, he then went up to Raven and said " Raven listen I want to give you this " He opened the box and showed her the necklace she looked at it and gasped. She thought it was purple but it wasn't. It was a color of Reddish-orange. She took the necklace and slowly put it on. Then Beast Boy gave Raven another gift it was a poem.

Beast Boy read the poem

"Your hair looks beautiful in the wind,

It reminds me of when I win

Your face makes me smile

That I wanna stay awhile

But all I wanna say is will you marry me? '

Raven started to cry but Beast Boy quickly wiped away the tear.

She then said "yes , yes Beast Boy I will marry you but there's something I need to give you first"

She then gave Beast Boy a box. He looked dumbfounded she then said "Open it"

Inside contained a ring. Then Raven Said " Beast Boy? will you marry me? "

Beast Boy said " Yes " Then they both hugged each other very passionately

Then Beast Boy pointed towards the sky. Fireworks came out of nowhere and Beast Boy and Raven looked at the lights Then they looked at each other. They kissed as the fireworks exploded.

Then Beast Boy said " So Raven ...... uhh do you want to? I mean at the tower"

She then said "I thought you'd never ask."

**Uh oh so what do Rae and B.B. want to do at the tower?**


	4. Feeling Emotions

Chapter 4

Feeling Emotions

Thanx for the reviews!!

To **lyokogrl : I know what you said about raven being out of character** **but other people put it like that. I don't judge them and also that Beast Boy was head-over-heels for her. So there!! Top that**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but someone does. Also there is a part in here that involves the South Park show. Enjoy!!

Beast Boy and Raven left to T tower hand-in-hand. When they got there they saw all the titans in the main room. They all turned back and saw them both in the doorway holding hands. Beast Boy and Raven told the gang that they had something to tell them. All of the Titans sat down on the couch and B.B. and Raven sat together and so did Star and Robin. They explained everything and told them that they were engaged and that they were going to be married.

Cyborg was the only one who was shocked. Robin just smiled and said congratulations, and Star said "Glorious! So when is the wedding?"

"Beast Boy said that it would be 2 weeks from now, at the park, around 4:00" Raven said smiling

Then Cyborg said "O......k...... well I'm going to bed night y'all

Then Star and Robin said that they were going to bed too.

When everyone went to sleep Beast Boy and Raven stayed up arranging plans. Raven was meditating and talking about the plans. When they were done arranging the plans Raven started meditating and Beast Boy turned on the T.V. and watched South Park. It was showing the episode about Scott Petermen selling Cartman his pubic hair. Beast Boy started laughing after they said: "OMG!! YOU KILLED KENNY!! YOU BASTARDS!!" Raven heard the words and started, giggling, then the giggling turned into a snicker and then the snicker turned into an outrageous laughter. She couldn't help it, so she stopped and looked at Beast Boy her future husband.

He looked at her in a puzzled way and said "Raven how come your laughing? I though that you couldn't laugh."

She then said "Well you see B.B. when my people from Azarath meditate a lot they start to feel emotions"

Beast boy then smiled and said "You just called me B.B. didn't you?"

"Ya so? Is it a crime?" she said smiling

Beast boy said "you make me want to smile"

Then they kissed each other or should I say smooched

They said goodnight to each other and went to there separate rooms .

**so lets skip 2 weeks till the marriage shall we? Sorry to tell you but I wont write about the wedding until next chapter. ch.5**


	5. The Wedding

Chapter 5

Marragement

Disclaimer : I wonder who owns all the titans?

Everybody had there parts. B.B. was the groom (Duh) Raven was the bride (Duh) Robin was the best man, Cyborg was the other person, and Starfire was the person who gives away the bride. It was the day before the wedding and Cy and Robin helped B.B. pick out a tux and Star helped Raven pick out a dress too. Beast Boy was gonna wear a black tux with a black tie. Raven wanted to wear a black gown but they didn't have one so they went out and got one. When the time came to leave they did and left to the park. When they got there they had just put everything in place and started waiting for the guest. They had to get dressed in separate rooms.

After when Beast Boy got dressed Cy said " I can't believe you and Raven are getting married"

"Ya I know." Beast Boy said smiling

Then when Beast Boy stepped outside towards the red carpet they started walking towards the pedestal as soon as they reached it they started playing here comes the bride. Then everyone stood up and looked towards the beginning of the carpet. Raven came in and started walking towards the isle.

Beast Boy was thinking 'Wow...Look at her she's sooo beautiful'

Raven was thinking 'Wow...Look at him he's so handsome'

Then when Raven finally came to the pedestal they both looked at each other and then looked at the usher. He said the stuff that usher's always do at weddings and then said "Do you Beast Boy Logan take Raven Trigon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He said " I do."

" Then do you Raven Trigon take Beast Boy Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She said " I do"

Then the usher said" Then I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride. Beast Boy then went up to Raven and kissed her. Then everybody clapped and whooped. After they had there feast or what ever it was called they left to go to there honeymoon. When they got there Beast Boy picked up Raven and put her on the bed. Then after they turned out the lights they had it going on you could hear Raven saying "oh Beast Boy "and Beast Boy saying "Raven Raven " And some moaning.

That's all I'm gonna tell you. I want to write other parts and the positions and what not. But I don't feel like it.


	6. The test

Chapter 6

The testes

Sorry for keeping you waiting its just that I haven't been myself lately and sorry for that scene back on chapter 5. I wasn't thinking clearly and it was 1:00 in the morning (don't ask why) and I was tired.

Anyway on with the chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't know who owns the Teen Titans......crap!! Also if you hate terra plz tell me...she should die!!

The two week honeymoon passed and B.B. and Raven went home after. They got to T tower holding hands. When they got there they saw that something had happened to the inside of the main room. It was redecorated. The room had a color of pink. They both gasped (just to let you know Beast Boy and Raven hate the color pink) and became mad. They thought who ever did this was going to pay. Then they blinked a few times, they looked again and saw that the room was the same. Then they heard giggling and looked down at the floor. They saw Robin and Cyborg laughing.

Cyborg said while laughing " You guys should have seen the look on your faces"

Then the Boy wonder said " We knew that you guys hated the color pink so me and Cy made a camera that makes people look at things a certain way"

The couple looked at them and the next thing you know there chasing them through the tower. They caught them and told them both to never do that again. They both agreed and went back to the living room. Starfire was sitting on the couch. Her mouth hung open, her expression didn't change she was also clutching something in her hand. Robin was worried so he went over to where Starfire was so he could comfort her. He was about to sit down when Starfire got up and walked away. She looked back at Robin and then left to her room.

The room was silent for a while then Cyborg said "What wrong with star?"

No one answered. Then Raven told them that she was going to try to talk to Starfire. She left up to Star's room and stopped at her door. She knocked lightly and waited for Starfire.

Starfire said in a crying voice "Come in"

Raven went inside and saw Starfire sitting on her bed. She saw Starfire crying softly.

Raven went up to Starfire and said "Starfire? What's wrong"

Starfire looked towards raven and said " Raven? I need to tell you something."

She got up and told raven to follow her to the bathroom. Raven got up and followed Star to the bathroom. Starfire turned on the light and got something off the counter and showed it to raven.

Raven looked at it and said "What is that?"

Starfire said that it was a pregnancy test stick. She told her that she took the test and that the stick showed blue.

Star didn't know what blue ment , so she gave the stick to Raven she looked at it and said "Where's the box that came with it?"

Star gave Raven the box. Raven looked at the box and saw instructions. She read the instructions and came up to the part that said Blue is positive and that Red was negative. Raven told Starfire to give her the stick. She gave her the stick and looked at it.

Raven gasped and said "S-s-starfire? You know what this means don't you?"

Starfire said " No I don't. What does it mean?"

Then raven said that Starfire was pregnant.

Starfire gasped and said "But how? When me and Robin did it he used protection......I think he did.

Then Starfire left her room to the living room. Raven stayed behind and looked at the test. It showed Blue positive.

Then Raven said to her self ' It wouldn't hurt would it?'

Raven took the test to see if she was pregnant. After when the results came Raven was about to look at the answer to see if she was pregnant or not when the sirens blared. Raven ran to the living room and left the stick on the counter.

**Ooooohh what a shocker huh? So is raven pregnant? Find out next time on chapter 7.**

**Please review. I know if she is or not but I wont tell if she is or not.**

**Ps: I need ideas for next ch. smiles and runs away to the park,gets there and hitts head on tree and dies**


	7. Stay with me

Chapter 7 Stay next to me

Disclaimer: I still don't know who owns the titans and I never will

Raven and the gang left to go fight the H.I.V.E academy when the alarm went off. After when they sent the H.I.V.E academy to jail they left and went home. When they got there they were deciding to whether to watch a movie or not.

This is how it went:

"Let's watch a movie!" said Beast boy

"No we are not!! We are going to watch _West Coast Costume_ because they are showing how to make a Harley Davidson out of an 80's motorcycle and I want to know how!!" Yelled Cyborg

"No!! I want watch a Scary Movie!" Protested Beast Boy

"If we cannot decide on what to watch about the Davidson of Harley or the Scary of the Movie, why don't we vote?" Said Starfire

Beast boy said " Alright who ever wants to watch a scary movie raise your hand!"

Beast Boy and Starfire had raised their hands for Beast Boy's decision.

Cyborg said " Who wants to watch _West Coast Costume_ ?"

Cyborg and Robin both raised their hands for Cyborg's decision

Then Beast Boy looked for Raven and said " Hey!! Where's Raven?"

They all looked in confusion and shrugged. Beast Boy went looking for Raven and went to go look in her room. When he got there he saw the mirror that he and Cyborg went in. He thought that Raven must be meditating and getting her strength back. He was thinking of going in and saying 'Hi, or Hello, or even what are you doing in your mirror?' . Then he went in her room and then in her mirror. He found himself in the land of happiness (sorry it sounds corny but I can't think of anything else that can describe happiness) and saw Raven meditating under a tree.

He went up to her and said "hi!"

She looked up and saw him right next to her. She said "hi." And greeted him with a kiss.

He said "I didn't expect that."

Then Raven said "Of course you didn't, I did."

Beast Boy said "Why are you in your mirror are you upset or something?"

She said "No I'm not its just...I need some alone time to think"

Beast Boy said "Oh, then I guess I'll just leave."

Raven stopped him and said "No, please don't leave I actually want you around."

Beast Boy looked and smiled.

**over at area where terra was petrified**

The statue of terra started shaking. The BOOOOOMMM!! The statue exploded and there stood terra.

The only words that she said were : "Beast Boy and Raven will die!!" Then she left to go to Titan tower.

Uh oh!! What's gonna happen when terra finds T Tower ? Find out on the next Ch. Ch 8

Oh and sorry that this chapter is short but I want to save this BIG surprise until ch.13 and you'll just have to wait!!


End file.
